The Price of Hatred
by Darkner
Summary: The curse of hatred runs deeply through the veins of the Uchiha clan. Mayu Uchiha is no excpetion, after having to go hiding after the suppose suicide of her brother. She has now come to age to face the man who stole her childhood away from her and keep the promise she made to her brother. The question, will a 17 year old be able to do such a task? Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Mayu entered the seemly uninhabited small town; she couldn't but help notice how bare the town was. It resembled more of a ghost town. Very few people walked the streets and those that she did pass gave her nothing more than an unfriendly look. Following the directions given to her in a piece of paper, she made her way to a building that appeared old and worn out; which smelt of rotten wood. She entered by opening the old creaking wooden door that opened to a loud buzz of noises.

The place was actually a small casino. Slot machines and gambling tables were placed everywhere. It was crowded with locals who seemed to want an escape from the harsh realities that waited for them outside. Men were dominant across the casino, with only a handful of women inside. The place was alive, music playing in the background, moans of people who seemed not to take the liking of their money being swallowed by the slotting machine. How am I supposed to find him here with the place being packed like this? She asked herself. It seemed it will now take much longer than expected. Mayu made her way through the rowdy crowd, almost knocking over a fat lady in her rampage to get to the front counter where she could get help. When she finally arrived there was a sense of calm, she adjusted her glasses to prevent them from falling off.

She never liked the idea of wearing glasses, something about making her look 'dorky', but ever since her eyesight has been deteriorating from the intense training, she had no other choice. "May I be of your assistance young lady?" an elderly man asked her over the counter.

"Do you know the whereabouts of a man known as Karuko? I was meant to find him here." Mayu asked as she removed a stray hair strand to the back of her ear.

"Oh Mr. Karuko, well he resides in his private lounge. Go through that left door from the right and you will find him there. His guards will frisk you before you enter."

And without even giving thanks to help she got, Mayu headed straight to the door. By now she was irritated of the fact her time was wasted on going dog-hunting for someone she still had to pay. Following the direction of the man she made it to the door. She entered to find four men around small round table playing cards. It wasn't long before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"That is as far as you will go." said the bulk man who appeared to be the guard.

"Let her go Za, she is customer of mine." appeared a man wearing a blinding white suit.

It was no other than infamous loan shark, Karuko. It had been said that there is no man still alive who has an overdue debt of his. Fortunately for Mayu, she wasn't here to repay some overdue debt but rather to get information on a particular person. Karuko lead Mayu to his private room, away from his friends who are still busy playing cards. There he takes out a white lean envelope containing the information she has been waiting for. Mayu looked at the envelope that was in Karuko's hand. A tenuous rush of excitement got to her. All her searching and training had now come to an end. Finally, she could avenge her brother and keep the promise she had made to him.

"First things first. Where is my money?" A sly grin came across Karuko's face; nothing was more pleasant than the sight of money to him.

She had been preparing for this very moment. She knew that she could not just tell him that she didn't have the money, so there was only one other way. Koto Amatsukami; she activates the genjutsu without awakening her Sharingan before Karuko, to prevent him from knowing about her. Her brother taught her this special genjutsu but back then she couldn't use it because she wasn't skilled in it yet. Koto Amatsukami is regarded as the most powerful yet subtle mind-controlling genjutsu known to the Uchiha clan.

"Surely you can spare a friend. Just give me the envelope and I'll be off." She stands and extends her arm, her patience was running thin.

She didn't want to cause a scene in a casino and therefore a genjutsu was the appropriate way to extract the envelope.

"Of course my friend, here take. Sorry for wasting your time." Karuko handed over the envelope without realizing he was being manipulated by her genjutsu. Her job here was done.

Mayu tore open the envelope and took out the content inside. It had been two years of searching that had now lead her here, before her eyes she found the person who she was looking for – Danzor Shimura.

Anger coursed through her veins, the man who not only stole her brother's eye also took her childhood away from her. Her brother sacrificed his life to protect the hidden leaf village and Mayu herself. Now that she had found him it was clear to her what she had to do. Shisui, I promised that I will one day avenge you. Now the time has come to fill that promise, tears fell from her eyes. She had to now go to the village she once called home, to kill Danzor and to retrieve her brother's eye. She knew that the other eye of Shisui was in the possession of his best friend, Itachi Uchiha. But she could only do one thing at a time. For now, she had to travel to Konoha.

As she walked out of the casino with relative ease this time, she noticed that the sun was setting down. The sky was a canvas of light shades of orange and tinge of yellow. Sunset was always a beautiful time of the day for Miko. I'll probably won't miss this town, she said to herself as her back faced the town, as she headed towards Konoha. A series of thoughts occupied her mind. How was Konoha now? Will they recognize me? Is Ichiraku Ramen still being served? But all of her answers will be answered in due time. A chilly breeze came across her. It was but luck that she had bought a jacket earlier on during the day before she came to the small town.

Her blue hair was blown with the wind; her hair was always loved by her father, saying that she got it from her mother. An inn was nearby that had a hot spring. Even though she didn't have any money on her, she knew that with her eyes and her brother's genjutsu she could be able to spend the night there. With every minute passing by, nightfall was drawing ever so closer. A snap of a twig in the nearby bushes sent adrenaline rushing in her body. Two bandits ambush her. Both of them armed with clubs.

"Give us all your possessions girly. Don't make this hard on yourself."

Mayu had no weapons on her and yet she managed to smile in front of the two bandits as if they were no threat to her. She took off her glasses and put them in her pouch which was strapped around her waist. She activated her three tomoe Sharingan before the bandits.

"If you wish to leave with your lives then you better leave me alone now." She threatened.

The two bandits burst out laughing. "Can you believe this girl? Does she really think we will believe that she is from the Uchiha clan? Let's kill her!" and with that they charge at her with brute force, swinging their clubs at her.

To Mayu's eyes their attacks were very much predictable but she kept her guard just in case they make a surprise attack on her. It wouldn't have been the first time she fell victim for a surprise attack. With every swing they delivered, she evaded each one easily. She grabbed hold of one of the bandit's arm and took a quick sweep to his feet and just before he landed on the ground she delivered a direct kick to his ribcage, making him pass out. He fell on his head, unconscious. Fortunately his partner stepped in.

"You useless idiot who gets beaten by a girl. Enough of this, Earth Style: Mud Silhouette Jutsu!" Mayu watched as the man performed the hand seals for his jutsu.

She darted toward him but was meet with a river of mud rushing towards her. In the attempt to evade it, she got swept up in it and was flushed down the hill. Damnit, I underestimated him, time to end this. Mayu sprinted back on her feet and rushed towards the bandit who is clearly amused by her attempts to defeat him. Again the bandit performs the hand seals for the same jutsu but this time aiming towards burying Mayu in the mud river. Just as his about to finish, Mayu vanished before his eyes, only to appear in suddenly in front of him.

She knees him right in his face. He tumbled across the dirt ground but quickly recovered by successfully managing to get back on his feet. They were now again face to face from a distance away from each other.

"Leave her alone!" a voice shouted from behind.

Mayu looked back to see what appeared to be a young blonde haired boy running towards her who appeared to be the same age as her. The bandit took advantage of Mayu being distracted. He quickly made his way to her and as she turned to face him, he gave a bone breaking uppercut to her stomach, leaving her breathless. Air quickly rushed out of Mayu's lungs, she tried to take a deep breath in but was only elbowed to the ground by the bandit. The second bandit who she knocked out earlier was now waking up. If only she didn't look back.

"Naruto wait for us! You can't take them both by yourself" a girl's voice echoed in Mayu's head as she passed out.

What a predictament I am in… and with that she her world turned black as she passed out.

A/N: Hope you all liked it so far. This is my first story so go easy. And one last thing, sorry for the long chapter I couldn't stop writing


	2. Chapter 2

A throbbing headache emerged as Mayu opened her eyes to the warmth of the morning rays. At first she did not notice that she was on a bed only after her eyes landed on the sheets. She looked around to see that she was in a small room.. It was warm in there and she had this feeling of peace in her. The room wasn't furnished a lot, only her bed and a bookshelf nearby was the only furnisher she could see. She took her glasses from her pouch which was on the table next to her.

Then she remembered, the fight, the blonde haired kid shouting at her. She couldn't stay in here, she had to leave. She looked over the window and noticed that it was not locked nor barred, so she could easily escape through window. _"How did I get here?" _she asked herself, last time she checked she passed out on the cold hard dirt floor.

She got out of bed; still wearing her old clothes. And just as she was about to open the window, the door slid open. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, after all we are in the third floor" said the pink haired girl who was holding a tray of food.

The first thing Mayu noticed about her is that she was wearing a Hidden Leaf headband on her forehead. _What is a shinobi doing here?,_ she asked herself. Mayu's eyes searched for anything in the room that could be used as a weapon to protect her, but to no avail, she could find nothing unless the books on the shelf had stashed weapons. "What are you going to do with me?" Mayu finally found the courage to ask.

"We found you being assaulted by a bandit. You were passed out and we brought you to this inn. Don't worry, we won't going to hurt you" she said. The girl put the tray on the bed and signaled that Mayu could eat the food.

Mayu had always had to fend for herself ever since the death of her brother. Moving from village to village, foraging for food. This was the first time in a long time she was offered food. "Thank you but I cannot accept it. You have done a lot for me and I can't be any more of a burden. I'll be off." said Mayu, as she passed the pink haired girl who now was clearly confused.

"Please don't! At least have rice buns before you go." she tried reasoning with Mayu.

At this point, Mayu's stomach began to grumble. It had been a while since she could remember having a meal. Seeing that it wouldn't hurt just having 'one' rice bun, she sat with the pink haired girl and they began eating. Mayu learnt that the girl's name is Sakura. As time went on they finished of the remaining buns, Sakura told Mayu what happened.

Sakura and her squad were coming back from a rank C mission. It was late and so they thought of spending a night in an inn rather than risk travelling at night. As they were going up the hill they saw Mayu and the bandit from afar fighting. At first they thought it was two shinobi fighting it off but as they drew near, they saw that it was a young girl fighting the bandit. One of her teammates ran ahead of them after seeing Mayu in danger. Naruto was his name. He used his shadow clones to fight the bandit and with the help of Sasuke (her other teammate) they were able to defeat the bandit.

After hearing this, Mayu felt an obligation to give thanks to Sasuke and Naruto.

"Do you know where they are?" asked Mayu as she got up.

"They are outside training with Kakashi-sensai."

She thanked Sakura and darted out the door. While she was grateful of being saved by mere strangers, she did realize that her time was running up. It was not as if Danzor was waiting for her in Konoha with a basket of welcome back gifts. She had to strike while he least expected it. _But how will I get to him? He is being guarded by skilled shinobi_, she asked herself. She exited outside and began looking for them.

She couldn't find them anywhere. "They must have left," she reasoned with herself. Then she had an idea, her Sharingan. She placed her glasses in her pouch and activated her Sharingan. The Sharingan gives color to chakra and if Naruto and Sasuke where anywhere near her, she should be able to see their chakra (at least in theory).

As she wondered about looking for them, she forgot about her cover. The Uchiha clan was massacred and it would be suspicious if someone was going around showing of the infamous Sharingan. Fortunately no one was in sight to see her. Just as she was about to give up and leave, she heard a chuckles coming behind her. She looked behind to see to boys that meet the description Sakura gave.

What a relief. Naruto looked quite childish in her opinion. His blonde hair glowed brightly in the sun's rays and his blue eyes gave an almost ocean appearance. His aura was kind and gentle; it was as though he was radiating happiness. Next to him was Sasuke, raven like hair and an almost ice cool facial expression. The way he walked showed his collectiveness. She approached both, extending her arm only to be greeted by surprised faces. She had forgotten to deactivate her Sharingan.

She noticed it too late and just as she was about to explain, Sasuke leaped forward at her shouting, "How dare you mock the Uchiha clan!"

Mayu took a side step to the left and evaded Sasuke's punch. She couldn't understand why he was being worked up by a clan that was not his; after all, all the Uchiha members were slaughtered. It was only when Sasuke took another swing at her that she noticed that his dark eyes had turned bright red, he was a wielder of the Sharingan and that meant he belonged to the same clan as her, the Uchiha.

Mayu took a few steps backwards. She was only about a few footsteps away from Sasuke who was clearly fuming with anger. The only way to get through Sasuke was to restrain him and she had an idea.

"Chidori!" screeching lightning forms in Sasuke's left hand. He sprinted at Mayu at lightning speed. He was out to kill.

She had no choice but to do it now. Just as Sasuke was to land his Chidori on Mayu's chest, she used her trump forbidden trump card.

"Susanoo!"


End file.
